Es-tu mon monstre?
by woloopie
Summary: Mathieu rencontre le Patron pour la première fois, d'une manière très particulière.


Quand je vous regarde, toi et cette pièce quasiment vide, je me demande sans cesse comment est-ce qu'on a pu tous les deux se retrouver ici, à flotter précisément vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus du sol et butter contre des objets, des meubles invisibles qui sont pourtant bel et bien réel mais vingt-trois centimètres plus bas, posés sur la moquette pourpre vacillante métamorphosant le sol ferme en un océan incertain.

Je me demande aussi qui tu es vraiment, à part mon compagnon d'hésitations viscérales que m'inflige cette salle aux murs blancs depuis que nous y sommes enfermés. Comment avons-nous pu arriver ici et toi, que fais-tu là ? Je le sais, non je le sens en une douce certitude caressant mes tripes : cet endroit m'est personnel, forgé par l'essence même de mon être aussi impur soit-il comme chez chaque être humain. Je me reconnais dans chaque imperfection de la peinture, dans l'odeur et l'aménagement très modeste que je distingue sous mes pieds. Et la question qui me revient : pourquoi ce blanc ? Tout ici est blanc hormis le sol que je ne touche même pas. Si cette pièce me reflète, est-ce pour contrebalancer avec ce monstre humanoïde que je cache normalement en moi aussi bien qu'il ne me dévore petit à petit mon âme et ma conscience pour se les approprier durant mes moments de faiblesses ? Ce monstre que je hais et que je cherche à éradiquer, c'est toi ? Je te regarde du coin de l'œil.

Es-tu mon monstre ?

Je t'interroge, parfois. Tu ne me réponds, jamais. Tu te contentes de faire écho à mes incessants questionnements craintifs, me rejetant à la figure le moindre de mes mots.

« Dis, es-tu mon monstre ? »

Tu répètes ma question en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'en veux pour ça : je ne peux pas en être un, peu importe pour qui ! Même le mien n'est pas moi !

Je me souviens de la comète. Il y a toujours une comète au début de ce genre de chose, paraît-il. Une force vous tombant dessus pour vous projeter dans un ailleurs où les choses sont autrement et pourtant semblables à ce que vous connaissiez. Avant qu'elle ne me frappe, j'étais assis au bord d'une fontaine, point revigorant en plein milieu de la terne ville et me repaissait des doux clapotis que provoquait chaque pièce naïvement jetée dans l'onde tranquille, accompagnée d'un vœu silencieux. Je me concentrais également sur le lancinant brouhaha de cette place en plein cœur de l'agitation, cette ville parfois percée par un cri ou un prénom jeté quelque part aux hasards des rues pour attirer l'attention. A ce moment-là, je me souviens que je me sentais bien, enfin perdu dans une masse grouillante ne se souciant pas d'un inconnu, ne pouvant me qualifier autrement que d'un vague « homme solitaire », bien plus agréable que les habituelles étiquettes dont les gens aiment m'orner un peu trop fortement par de multiples remarques justes et bien senties, tout du moins du point de vue de mes tortionnaires verbaux. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande si le monde a conscience de l'impact destructeur que peuvent avoir les mots. Je n'en ai toujours pas tout à fait la réponse.

Ce jour-là, c'était aussi la question qui occupait mon esprit alors que j'écoutais les conversations filant autour de moi au rythme des pas pressés des passants. Je me sentais bien sur mon îlot, si proche et si loin de ces gens qui ne m'accepteraient jamais… C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis enfin le long et dérangeant sifflement. Malgré ma gêne, je n'osais pas me boucher les oreilles, voyant qu'autour de moi, la vie suivait son cours anarchique et indifférent. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner ma tête en tous sens pour tenter d'établir l'origine de l'horripilant bruit, ce son horriblement strident qui se muait en un terrible grondement résonnant jusque dans mes os alors que les minutes semblaient s'étirer pour moi, comme si je me situais dans une bulle temporelle différente de celle qui m'entourait et battait furieusement sa vitalité maladive. Je savais à ce moment qu'il ne me servirait à rien d'essayer de fuir, que puisque j'étais le seul à trembler en entendant cette abomination c'est que j'en étais le seul destinataire et que partout où j'irais, ça me suivrait jusqu'à enfin m'atteindre.

Lorsque j'ai craintivement relevé la tête, je vis la comète qui fondait sur moi à une vitesse aussi vertigineuse que celle de la vie m'englobant. Elle me heurta de plein fouet en un éclair déchirant ma bulle et me rendant brutalement au cours normal du temps. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu mal. J'étais sonné, certes mais nullement blessé. Le monde autour de moi, à ce que j'en entendais se portait également très bien. Je compris que je fus le seul touché et que la vie grouillante qui m'entourait n'en semblait absolument pas émue, occupée à aller encore et toujours plus vite.

Quant à moi, je rouvris les yeux sur cette haïssable ville, vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus des gens, au-dessus de la fontaine dont le rebord m'accueillait encore mais sur une margelle fantôme, vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus de moi avant la comète. Et tu étais soudain à côté de moi, comme né de la collision, ce moment fatidique qui me déplaça vingt-trois centimètres plus haut sans que personne d'autre que moi n'en soit conscient.

Es-tu mon monstre ?

Nous nous sommes instinctivement tendu la main dans un même mouvement et lorsque nous fûmes reliés par ce doux contact précaire, la pièce blanche où nous sommes maintenant sembla se bâtir en un instant tout autour de nous.

Au bout de tout ce temps, j'en ai rapidement fait le tour et je n'y ai vu que ce miroir. Dès que je m'y regarde, vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus, tu disparais de la pièce : il m'est impossible de te voir dans le reflet.

Es-tu mon monstre ?

Nous avons passés de longues minutes à marcher d'un même pas silencieux, coincés à quarante-six centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sais que cette distance est uniquement ton choix : tu t'es déjà rapproché de moi en dépassant cette limite quelques fois. Pourtant, même quand je me suis collé au mur glacé, tu as disparu de l'autre côté de la paroi de plâtre, alors que tu es matériel, et sans vouloir revenir vers moi. C'était pour moi incompréhensible mais je m'y suis fait.

Je songe rapidement à mon appartement qui n'a rien à voir avec cette prison pourtant confectionnée par mon esprit. Peut-être que si j'y étais, je devrais tracer à la craie l'emplacement nouveau des objets, soit très exactement vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus d'eux pour que je puisse avoir une idée d'où porter ma main afin de les saisir. Si j'y étais, est-ce que tu serais à mes côtés ? Probablement. Ce serait même logique. Si tu es avec moi dans cette pièce faite à partir et par moi, c'est que tu es très certainement aussi l'une de mes créations. Mais…

Es-tu mon monstre ?

Pourquoi ne vois-je que moi dans le miroir ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que moi dans le reflet que je distingue sur le mur au lieu de l'objet lui-même ? Je sais que tu es matériel, je t'ai touché tout à l'heure, je sens encore la tiédeur de ta main alors enlacée à la mienne. Nous devrions partager le reflet. Tu ne devrais pas disparaître, je ne devrais pas ne voir que moi. Ca, c'est illogique. A moins que tu ne sois moi. Et que je ne sois toi. Mais dans ce cas…

Tu es mon monstre ?!

La part la plus infâme de moi-même a tout simplement mon image ? Les monstres ne sont-ils pas censés avoir des apparences semblables à la définition de leur dénomination ?

Je me retourne pour te faire face, tremblant et incertain. Tu me souris et tes pupilles brillent d'une lueur maline tandis que tu affiches un sourire goguenard, comprenant ma subite prise de conscience. Lentement, tu portes l'une de tes mains à l'emplacement de ton cœur et tends l'autre vers le mien puis te dissous lentement. Nerveux, j'inspire avec force et application la volute de fumée blanchâtre que tu es devenu, tu me réintègres avec brutalité et nous fusionnons. Je te sens épouser mes contours aves souplesse, ton enveloppe emplissant la mienne. J'ai l'impression de geler intérieurement à ton contact et prend durement conscience du poids de la souffrance que tu portes –la mienne- qui s'abat violemment sur mon sternum tandis que tu prends place dans chacun de mes muscles, me repoussant jusqu'au sol. Tu t'incrustes dans mes os, t'inscris dans mes cellules, mélange ta force à la mienne en t'emparant de mon sang. J'étouffe sous l'ampleur de l'étrange sensation de me réunifier mais tu respires à ma place, une respiration lourde de douleurs.

Alors oui, c'est toi. Tu es mon monstre.

Je suis mon monstre.

* * *

_**Voili vouloi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fic en cours mais je vous avez bien dit que je posterai des O.S de temps à autre. ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :D**_


End file.
